makepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Diakatan Characters
A list of the numerous characters found on the high fantasy-themed planet, Diakatan, which serves as Somarinoa's primary fantasy world. Characters here will be listed by species, and in larger lists, then segregated into their affiliated nations. Angelmech *Raye Angelmech *Sakuya Angelmech *Tanma Angelmech Carbadian *Captain Manuel Estavan *Sylvio Soler, bandito Centro *Belthazar, seer *Cygnus, seer *Hadess, Five Heroes and god of death and darkness *Melchoir, seer *Royce, seer Cyclops *Entargg Diakatanian Humans *Addelle *Captain Zekiel Durast, captain of the Surfhunter *Citrus, Diimonhunter *Citrus Zeele, Necromancer *Danielle Modesta, pirate *Dregan, air pirate *Duke Luvverin *Gonad the Barbarian *Mayor Klump, government official for North Golem *Mayor Zinger, government official for South Golem *Ker Skittel, priestess *Qweweqwrewr the Barbarian *Reidel, air pirate Allutia Althea *Settra Tiona, mummy *Vordathco Mordecai, lich The Badlands *Axel Kolanthe, knight and bodyguard *Ommyenka, necromancer Ia Tribe *Chief Pachacamac *Chief Palakalamoa *Chief Wanahanaloa *Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Iberi *Vhalvaxx Mordeth, lich Kine *Lady Minekawa, empress of Kine *Mahahoppaloppakettle, Five Heroes and god of luck and mirth Mainland *Louhen Rehale, corrupt businessman *Captain Manuel Estavan *Mayhemiel Myrebog *Dr. Riveria, King of the Bog *Elaine von Cooper, Vampire *Thanild van Guildpex, Vampire Myrjlon *Vordathco Mordecai, lich Nuhrlund *Lothar Nuhrlund, lord and commander of the Conquerers of Nuhrlund *Louen Spearcrest, knight and champion *Sir Uther Raelna, paladin Stois *Arrhen Remato, chevalière *Atella Istemo, chevalière *Aximo Coimet, knight *Ceno Mito, alchemist *Duke Waller, captain of Duke's Errant *Gelios Litica, lawyer and knight *Hossa Varada, knight *Hypsif Teuto, knight *Inuro Akaru, knight *Kineso Onomato, Dragonfire *King Erdwold Taius *Maleus Terato, druid *Selaph Marie, chevalière *Somo Genu, knight *Ulro Galiph, knight Stormhand *Axel Kolanthe, knight and bodyguard *King Alonsus Gerreth *Lars Gamohyle, knight and bodyguard *Prince Ferdinand Gerreth The Hidden Council *Adelaide DeVaggio of the White Circle *Maynohs of the Red Circle *Melissa of the Blue Circle *Relic of the Red Circle Diimons *Daedalus, thug *Enoch Incubus *ReMZ, thug Pit Lord *Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth Dragoons *Juno, Gold Dragoon *Sal'jaedon, Obsidian Dragoon god of creation *The Dreaded Grax *Rytx the Thunderous *Stekou *Vuul'huukos, Dragoon god of destruction Dwarves *Oxmail Resis, battle dwarf Elementals *Khom Lamentalus *Mao Lamentalus *Moek Li Lamentalus *Mountainface *Stormus Maximus, king of the Elementals *Stratus Lamentalus Goblins Forest Goblins thumb|Forest Goblin *Jer'fang the Blasty, shaman Myrjlonian Goblins *Goorjian, Caer Draer civilian *Xodiac "Xod" Gangrene, inventor Night Goblins *Oddgit, shaman High Elves *Atiina Dawnbather, Five Hero and goddess of light *Erune Forthcaller, summoner *Rain Skysetter, prince *Shishah Ballaster, air pirate *Ume Skysetter, princess Humans *Jubei Umewanji (accidental immigrant) *Shichirin (accidental immigrant) *Teppo Kalashnikov (accidental immigrant) Kravens *"Artea" *"Bacardi" *"Chester" *"Ichabod" *"Kat" *"Kit" *"Magnus" *"Merlin" *"Milo" *"Neptune" *"Oliver" *"Piccolo" *"Raisin" *"Sasquatch" *"Sublime" *"Zodiac" *Ayreez *Eilfador *High Sorceress Queen Zoey *Liyuna *Maemie *Mauztraup *Myst *Rei *Urtemish *Znoshu, champion Nekoan *Surebei Neko *Tina Kinnouteki Land Orcs Black Orc thumb|A Black Orc. *Blackthorne Spirehorn, general *Bloodshed Spireaxe, general *Onslaught Spireaxe, general Green Orc *Bob, slave-guard *Chappair the Dark, chieftain of Clan Greshann *Fulgor Bonerogg, chieftain of the Bloody Stump Clan *Gor'on, chieftain of the Brassclaw Clan *Grim Fleasheater, chieftain of the Mangled Flesh Clan *Grog Stonecutter, chieftain of the Genesis Clan *Grotfang, warlord *Grum, slave-guard *Marauder Neckbreaker, chieftain of War Scar Clan *Trul, slave-guard Loranches *Analogue, power source *Binge, assassin-for-hire and food connoisseur *Chawan Donburi, hero *Digitalice, power source *Duke Waller, captain of the Divine Errant *Errig Vaae, adventurer *Foark Spuunife, waiter *Gendaru, bodyguard & bounty hunter *Grodius Maximush, sewer attendant *Ker Skittel, priestess of the Tower of Light *Licious, renowned chef *Louhen Rehale, CEO *Mint, heroic magician *Moraan, petty thug *Purge, assassin-for-hire and food connoisseur *Pyamus Headhog, enforcer of the Enigma Empire *Pyurei, Sous-Chef de cuisine *Rehan Goto, hero *Reno, former hero of Tetron *Retari, expert fisherman *Saro Phane, captain of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Hokey-Pokey *Sergei Ripovovich, fuhrer of Tetron *Somarinoa, current hero of Tetron *Srdjan Komalivek, renowned surgeon *Toyoret, knight of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Hokey-Pokey; later demoted to janitor *Wreip, petty thug *Wurthlester Figurhedd, figurehead president of the Enigma Empire after Ripovovich Minotaurs *Antoinne Taurushead *Gorehorn Warhoof Ogre *Kendaga, bodyguard *Rogg of the Red Circle "Ratmen" *Rivatix Mahn *Screech *Yavitath Goldflesh Slannai *"Loki" *"Mondo" Slillex *Eksil, exiled Slillex *Polypos, caretaker *Tritton, king of the Slillex Zoragin *Paustidaunce, god of the sea Named animals *Harkus, Silverwing Griffin *Paigne, Wyvern *Sophring, Wyvern *Voolus *Water Bomber, Decapus Miscellaneous *Hart Tarfunkl, intelligent Tar Golem musician *Pall Slimon, intelligent Slime musician Unspecified *Alluvia Vhylanus *Anarch Anarach *Colonel Elwyn Durcanth *Lord Pirogen Burnlight *Onot Scarfew *Saph *Satori *Talos Zeta Category:Somarinoa Category:Character List Category:Diakatan